


Clarke's punishment

by TheHayReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHayReader/pseuds/TheHayReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke's punishment

“Clarke”, Lexa’s teasing voice slowly woke Clarke from her restless dreams. It had been weeks after the failed assault of Mount Weather. Clarke, the others, every last one of them had been captured. Tortured, while the others were forced to watch. It had been only because of Lexa that Clarke had survived, Dante’s last command before the betrayal of his son had destroyed all loyalties towards the former leader. “Wake up sweety”, smirked Lexa,”I know you enjoy my kinks as much as i do.” As she spoke Lexa slowly tightened the bounds that held Clarke, spreading both her legs and her arms, leaving them exposed to the adventurous hands of Lexa.

“Lexa stop”, begged Clarke as her backed arched to Lexa’s fingers tracing their way across her side towards her thigh.it 

“Ticklish are we Clarke?”, smiled Lexa, her smile bringing a fear that had been unknown to Clarke. As she spoke Lexa slowly ran her hands down the inside of her captives thighs, the moans of Clarke only furthering Lexa’s wish to make her love suffer for as long as she wished. 

Lexa slowly raised herself closer to the face of Clarke, producing a damp rag in doing so. “I felt sorry that you haven't been able to taste my come Clarke” giggled Lexa, “ But maybe you'll be able to taste me in the cloth. “ Clarke clamped her mouth shut, but as Lexa slowly nibbled at her neck producing small streams of blood down Clarke neck, She groaned allowing Lexa to gag her mouth with the come soaked rag. 

The taste and moisture slowly dripped into Clarke mouth causing it to water, her tongue trying to get every last piece of Lexa’s come before the taste was lost. “You really do like my come Clarke”, teased Lexa, “Maybe I should be letting you at my clit more often. “ As Lexa spoke she finally began her painfully slow teasing of Clarke's core. 

“Ahhhhhh”, groaned Clarke, her words muffled by the gag that brought her so much pressure. Lexa could feel Clarke slowly reaching her climax, her core wet, the taste sending Lexa into a lustful furry. 

But before Clarke could reach her climax Lexa withdrew, a smile crossing her face at the muffled noises coming from Clarke that Lexa took as begging cries to come. 

Lexa placed herself atop of the lower body of Clarke, her mouth feeling the racing heart of Clarke as she teased her lovers perfect nipples.

Lexa smirked as a thought crossed her mind, slowly she removed the gag that had held Clarke silent and wet for so long. As the gag was removed Lexa lustfully began to grind her core into the open mouth of Clarke. Clarke's body answered the lustful cries of Lexa, her tongue slowly crossing Lexa’s clit as Clarke's face was grinded into Lexa’s ever wetting core. 

Clarke growled in anticipation, her mouth aching for the taste of Lexa’s come. Clarke could feel Lexa’s core beginning to pulse, Lexa’ screams encouraged Clarke to only increase her rhythmic working of Lexa’s clit. “I'm going to’, Lexa’s words were lost in an ecstasy of pleasure, her grinding of Clarke's face slowed as the wetness was slowly licked from her. The wetness causing Clarke more pleasure than coming herself. 

“Now Clarke it's your turn to come”, purred Lexa, her fingers finding their way to Clarke's core as her mouth teased the inner thighs of Clarke. Pleasure rippled through Clarke, her body unable to cope with the stimulating fingers of Lexa. Lexa began to slow herself, wanting Clarke to suffer for as long as possible.

“Please Lexa”, screamed Clarke,”Let me come.” Clarke’s screaming grew louder as she neared her final moment of pleasure.Her body tensed, trying desperately to break the bonds that held. Her body screamed for Lexa to go faster, her body trying everything to reach a climax. But every time she neared it Lexa slowed, causing Clarke to be on the edge for long periods, her bonds straining more and more as she looked for the friction she needed to release her from her frustration.

Lexa looked at the frustration in Clarke’s eyes, at her desperate attempts to come. “Yes Clakre, you can come now.”, growled Lexa as she began to increase her rhythmic fucking of Clarke. Lexa could feel Clarke’s core wettening as Clarke began to whimper, the thought of coming leaving her unable to talk.

Lexa gave one last slither of her tongue over Clarke's core, causing Clarke to finally come. her screams echoing through the room. Her body arching, grinding her core in Lexa. “Lexa”, whimpered Clarke as Lexa slowly licked the wetness from Clarke, slowly bringing her down from her uncontrollable pinnacle of pleasure.

Clarke tried to speak again, but her voice came out only as a whimper. Lexa just looked at her, loosening the bonds that held Clarke as she intertwined herself in the exhausted body of her lover. As Lexa pulled the fur blanket over both of them she cleaned the blood that still lay on Clarke’s neck, falling to sleep before she could remove the final droplets of blood.


End file.
